


Our Last Summer

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Mamma Mia Here We Go Again, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: 1970s, ABBA, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Song fic, Summer, Summer Fling, Young Love, Young!dynamos, young!rosie, young!tanya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Tanya and Rosie met in the summer of 1972. They fell in love in Paris and had the most beautiful summer fling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can still recall our last summer...

It was the time of flower power. It was summertime in Paris, and it was the last summer before finishing high school. It was the perfect time for a couple of seventeen year olds to fall in love for a few months. 

 

Tanya had agreed to go to Paris with her parents mostly because they bribed her with shopping trips. Her mother had to go for an extended business trip, while her father had tagged along to keep her company. Tanya would’ve preferred to stay back in the city with her friends for their last summer before starting their senior year but her Dad wore her down and she accepted the invitation to go to France. 

 

She was currently walking with her Dad, doing all the touristy things. Well, her dad was being an embarrassing tourist but she did find his excitement rather adorable. She adored her father and they had always been close. 

 

“Come on, T. Lighten up. We’re in Paris!” He cheered, pinching her cheek as usual. “The Eiffel Tower is right in front of us!” 

 

Tanya tried not to smile but she laughed and swatted his hand away. “It is beautiful.” She grinned as she reached for his camera. “Let me get a picture of you for mom.” 

 

Her dad seemed to brighten up at how open she was. She seemed so sad when they said they were leaving for the summer. He thought she would never come around. Any smile he got from her was a small victory in his eyes. 

 

Tanya snapped the picture and her father pulled her into a tight hug soon after. “Dad! I can’t breathe!” She struggled but eventually just went limp in his arms and let it happen. 

 

“I’m just so glad you’re coming around! I know you miss your friends, sweetheart. We’re not trying to ruin your life. We’re trying to make memories with you while we can.” 

 

“I know. I get it. It sucks that I’m missing all the parties but who else gets to go to Paris for two and a half months?” 

 

“Exactly, my dear. Now stand over there so I can get a picture of you. Wow, you look so much like your mom.” He grinned. 

 

Tanya started to walk over to the same spot her dad had been in when another person slammed right into her. “Hey, watch where you’re-“ She brushed off her clothes and saw the sweetest looking person looking up at her apologetically. 

 

“I’m sorry.” The shorter girl said as she started to collect the contents of her bag that had fallen out. 

 

Tanya leaned down to her level to help her retrieve the items. “Don’t be. I should’ve been watching.” She said in a much softer tone. She stood up to her full height and offered the girl a hand. She felt immediate electricity. It scared her, excited her even. 

 

“Oh no!” The girl exclaimed. Her blue eyes filled with worry. “My map is destroyed! How am I supposed to get back now?” She sighed as she saw the crumpled paper lying in a puddle. 

 

Tanya’s dad could even seen the chemistry and he already knew that the girl was exactly what Tanya needed this summer. He handed over one of his many maps. He liked to be well prepared. “Take this one.”

 

“Are you sure?” The angel-eyed girl asked. 

 

He nodded. “I’ve got plenty more.” He pulled out another and handed it to Tanya. “Help her find her way to wherever she’s going.” He encouraged. 

 

Tanya furrowed her brows but shrugged. Her dad was the sweetest man she had ever met so she figured this was one of his random acts of kindness. “Okay.” She looked to the pretty girl in front of her and felt her heart beat faster when their eyes met. “I’ll walk with you. I need to do some exploring of my own. Where are you headed?” 

 

… 

 

The Summer air was soft and warm. It was perfect. It was fresh and light and it was the most beautiful day out. Rosie had been spending the summer in Paris with her Aunt. It was a test to see if she could make it without her parents. After the next year of school she would be off on her own in college. This was a bit of a last hurrah for her. 

 

Her day had been going well. She woke up to sunshine after the light rain from the night before. She didn’t have little siblings pestering her. She had a wonderful breakfast and had the sudden urge to go out and explore. She had visited her Aunt multiple times before but never got the chance to really take in Paris. She wanted to experience the culture. 

 

So, she kissed her Aunt on the cheek, grabbed a map and headed out the door. 

 

She rather enjoyed the quiet alone time. It wasn’t something she got to experience often. She needed this. It was refreshing, exciting even. She felt a rush at being on her own. It made her feel like an adult. It both terrified her and assured her at the same time. She didn’t think she would ever get to feel this freedom. 

 

At first she had been afraid to take a trip without her family. It was something she had never done before. But when her Aunt asked she said yes right away and as liberating as it was it still made her anxious for the first few days. As she adjusted she fell into routine and eventually craved more. She was ready for whatever France was ready to throw at her. 

 

And France threw her for a loop. 

 

“Hey, watch where you’re-“ 

 

“I’m sorry.” Rosie quickly said. The girl standing over her was intimidatingly beautiful. It took her breath away. 

 

The green-eyed beauty softened her tone. As she helped Rosie collect her belongings. “Don’t be. I should’ve been watching.” She stood up and offered Rosie a hand.

 

As soon as they touched, Rosie felt a jolt of electricity surge through her. She wanted to feel that again. It was eye opening. 

 

It took Rosie a moment to collect her thoughts and then she saw her map floating in a puddle in front of her. “Oh no!” She exclaimed. Her eyes filled with worry. “My map is destroyed! How am I supposed to get back now?” 

 

The man who she assumed was the girl’s father spoke up. “Take this one.”

 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

 

He nodded. “I’ve got plenty more.” He pulled out another and passed it to his daughter. 

 

Rosie nodded in response. 

 

“I’ll walk with you. I need to do some exploring of my own. Where are you headed?” The girl asked and Rosie knew she couldn’t turn away from her. She would’ve been just fine on her own but she felt a strong connection to this girl 

 

“Anywhere I can get some lunch. I’m starving.” 

 

“There’s a cafe right around the corner. My dad and I had coffee there earlier. Wanna go?” 

 

“I’d love to. Though, I’m more of a tea person.” Rosie teased. 

 

“I can’t tell if that a joke because you’re English or if you’re serious.” 

 

Rosie laughed and it made Tanya’s heart do a backflip. “Both. How do you know I’m English and not Australian?” 

 

“Your accent is just posh enough for me to tell you’re not from the land down under.” Tanya joked. 

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. I’m guessing you’re an American.” 

 

“What gave it away? My father’s tourist appearance or my accent?” She quirked a brow. They approached the restaurant and Tanya held the door open for Rosie. 

 

“More so your attitude. It was such an inconvenience for me to trouble you with my fall.” She playfully rolled her eyes. They stood in the line to order. 

 

Tanya gasped. “Is someone stereotyping?” 

 

“Let me guess, New York?” 

 

“Oh you’re good.” Tanya laughed and this time Rosie’s heart jumped. “The city. My mother is a fashion designer and my father is a composer. We’re actually here for my mother.” 

 

“Oh, that’s fun. I wish my parents were that cool. My father is an engineer. My mum’s a school teacher.” 

 

“That sounds so nice. Your parents must have so much time to spend with you.” Tanya smiled. She ordered her coffee and a pastry and waited for the shorter girl to do the same. 

 

Tanya paid and Rosie quirked a brow. “I could’ve gotten that.” 

 

“It’s fine. I wanted to. It’s the least I could do. You can get me next time.” She said as she tucked her change into her purse. She directed them over to a nearby table where they sat across from each other. 

 

“Next time?” Rosie asked. “What are you doing tomorrow?” 

 

“Probably sitting alone in our hotel. My mom has the day off so my dad is taking her out on a romantic adventure.” 

 

“That’s sweet.” Rosie grinned. She always wanted a love like that. 

 

“My dad is the best. I can see why my mom chose him. He’s always been a great guy.” She said with a content sigh. She and her father were much closer than she was with her mother due to her career. Her father also shared her love of music. 

 

“Well, how about you spend the day with me tomorrow? We’re in Paris. We’re teens in the summer we shouldn’t be hollowed up in hotel rooms bored out of our minds.” 

 

Tanya considered the offer. She greatly considered it. Spending the day in Paris with a beautiful girl seemed like a marvelous idea. “And what might we be doing tomorrow?” 

 

“No idea but we’ll figure it out.” 

 

“It’s a date.” Tanya said with a confident nod. 

 

The word date sparked Rosie’s interest. “A date?” She asked. She bit her lip. A date sounded like something she wanted to be on. 

 

Tanya retracted her words. “I meant to say deal.” She could feel her ears turning red. 

 

“No, I like date. It’s a date.” Rosie said barely above a whisper. 

 

“Okay. It’s a date.” Tanya grinned, glad the other girl felt the way she did. 

 

“Wait a second.” Rosie started to laugh. “I don’t even know your name.” 

 

Tanya laughed with her. Of course she just set up a date with a nameless girl. “Tanya.” She extended her hand out to the angel across from her. 

 

Rosie accepted her hand and shook it. “Rosie.” 

 

They never let go of each other’s hands. They talked and sat with their fingers intertwined for the rest of their lunch. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya and Rosie spend their first date in the rain and have a blast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughing in the rain...

It was pouring down rain in Paris. Tanya had practically given up all hope on Rosie coming to see her. They had agreed on Rosie picking her up for their date. The walk from her Aunt’s to Tanya’s hotel wasn’t very far at all. Not usually that is. However, the rain had slowed Rosie down significantly. 

 

Finally, Tanya heard a knock on the door to her suite. She opened it up and a smile immediately appeared on her face. “You came!” 

 

“I did.” Rosie grinned back. Tanya was breathtaking. She couldn’t get over the beautiful green eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous and Rosie felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Sorry it took me so long. I had to jump in a few rain puddles.” She admitted. 

 

Tanya looked down to see yellow rain boots on Rosie’s feet. Her heart swelled. “That’s the most adorable thing ever.” 

 

“You think so?” Rosie asked as she stepped inside. She slipped her rain boots off. 

 

Tanya helped Rosie pull her coat off and put it on the coat rack. “Yes. I love jumping in puddles. My dad and I used to do it all the time when I was little.” 

 

“My sisters and I used to love the rain when we were little. Now it’s just a usual occurrence.” 

 

“Do you wanna maybe go out and jump in some more puddles?” Tanya asked. 

 

“With you?” Rosie couldn’t contain her large smile. “Of course, but can we get some lunch first? I’m starving.” 

 

“Yes! Of course! I ordered room service. So it should be up here soon.” 

 

…..

 

The pair was sitting on the largest bed Rosie had ever seen. It was pushed up against the window. The eerie gray skies illuminated the room just enough for them to see each other. They each had plates of food in their laps. They had been laughing and giggling away for the last hour. They had been talking too much to actually eat at a normal pace. 

 

“So you have two sisters?” 

 

Rosie nodded. “I’m the oldest. I’m supposedly the most responsible but I highly doubt that’s actually true.” 

 

“What makes you say that?” Tanya tilted her head to the side in the most adorable way and Rosie couldn’t help but think she was the most gorgeous creature to walk the earth. 

 

“I don’t always have my priorities straight. My younger sister seems to be more organized. I praise her for that. However, when it comes to her my parents are much more protective. With me, I’m some wild child that can be thrown to the wolves.” 

 

“Is that how you ended up here?” Tanya knew that Rosie was traveling without her family for the first time. 

 

“Kind of. It took a lot of begging but I think if anyone else had asked it would’ve been a hard no.” 

 

“They must trust you a lot then. I don’t think my parents would let me go to another country without them. I love them but they’re so strict.” 

 

“Your dad seems really nice.” Rosie noted. “From what I saw yesterday he seems like such a sweet man.” 

 

Tanya lit up. “He is. He’s the best. I don’t know what I would do without him. It seems like no matter what I do he always supports me with loving arms.” 

 

“Sounds like my Mum.” Rosie smiled softly. “It seems like I can tell her anything and everything. My Dad’s always working. I hardly see him anymore.” 

 

“I guess that’s something we have in common. My Mom’s career is her entire life. I don’t think she even remembers she has a daughter.” 

 

“Is that why you act out?” Rosie asked. 

 

“What? How do you know I act out?” Tanya couldn’t remember telling Rosie anything about her wild streak.

 

“I can just tell. You seem like you’re rebellious.” 

 

Tanya quirked a brow. “Well you’re not wrong. I have been known to sneak out.” 

 

“Have you gotten caught?” 

 

“Only a handful of times. Clearly not enough to stop me from doing it again.” Tanya scoffed. 

 

“Interesting.” 

 

“You think so?” Tanya asked. “I’m starting to think we’re polar opposites.” 

 

“And why is that?” 

 

“Because you seem like a perfect little angel.” 

 

“Well, opposites attract.” Rosie replied with a shrug. 

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to ruin that for you.” Tanya snickered. 

 

“Should I be scared?” Rosie looked at her with wide blue eyes. 

 

“Not at all, darling. We won’t do anything you don’t want to do.” 

 

….

 

“Do you really think you should be standing on that?” Rosie asked. She was looking up at Tanya who was standing on top of a fountain, walking across it as Rosie walked with her. Rosie had her umbrella in one hand and her other was holding Tanya’s. 

 

Tanya wasn’t sure if Rosie was holding her hand for safety or because she just wanted to. Either way she was glad she was. “It’ll be fine. Come up here with me.”

 

“Are you serious?” She looked up to take in Tanya’s expression. “Of course you’re serious. You want to ruin me.” She shook her head. “No way.” 

 

“Come on, it’s only three feet. It’s fun. I’ll hold your hand.” She offered. 

 

“You’re already holding my hand.” Rosie deadpanned. “Besides, it’s been raining which means it’s probably slick which means we could slip and fall and die.” 

 

“I would rather die young in Paris than live to be old and wrinkly.” 

 

Rosie scoffed. “As if you won’t look just as stunning when you’re old. You’ll age like fine wine and I’ll be all crotchety and cute” 

 

Tanya snorted. “Crotchety.” 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. “Will you come down from there?” 

 

“Fine.” Tanya let go of Rosie’s hand and jumped down. She landed in a puddle and splashed Rosie’s legs. 

 

Rosie gave her a look. “Tanya!” 

 

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” Tanya giggled. 

 

Rosie faltered and felt her cheeks heat up. “You’re cute when you’re being a jerk.” 

 

Tanya gasped. “A jerk?!” 

 

“Sorry. I meant to say brat.” Rosie laughed, taking great pleasure in Tanya’s reaction. 

 

Tanya scoffed. “I am not a brat.” She snatched her hand away from Rosie. “I don’t wanna hold your hand anymore.” 

 

“Yes you do.” Rosie said with a cheeky grin. 

 

“I do not!” Tanya stamped her foot in the puddle. Water splashed Rosie again. 

 

“You’re so predictable.” Rosie teased. 

 

“Well, you’re boring.” Tanya turned her nose up. She folded her arms over her chest and turned away from Rosie. 

 

Rosie gasped. Now it was her turn to catch an attitude. “I am not boring!” 

 

“Then stand on the fountain with me.” Tanya challenged. 

 

“Tanya I’m not falling for your- oh what the hell. I’ll stand on the fountain with you.” 

 

“And jump off into a puddle.” 

 

“What are you, five?” Rosie deep sighed but climbed onto the fountain. She sat her umbrella down on the pavement. She extended her hand out to Tanya. “Aren’t you gonna hold my hand?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Tanya!” 

 

“Fine.” Tanya climbed up next to her and intertwined their fingers. They walked along the fountain until Tanya found a huge puddle. “Let’s jump.” 

 

“What if I break my ankle?” 

 

“What if I break my ankle?” Tanya mocked in a goofy voice. “So what if you break your ankle? You’ll live to tell the story.” 

 

“I see a great injury in your future.” Rosie said with a nod. 

 

“Knowing me I’ll probably fall off the top of a bar and shatter my knee.” 

 

“Probably while dancing.” 

 

“And drinking.” Tanya added. “Now, let’s jump.” 

 

Before Rosie could protest Tanya jumped into the puddle and made a huge splash. 

 

“Alright. It’s your turn.” 

 

Rosie took a deep breath and jumped down. She was met by Tanya who was grinning ear to ear. 

 

“I’m proud of you.” The taller brunette exclaimed. She took both of Rosie’s hands in her own and squeezed them. 

 

“Let’s do it again.” 

 

“Alright.” Tanya shrugged. 

 

They continued on like this for quite a while. They teased each other while walking along the fountain and jumping into puddles. Their hands almost never left each other. 

 

All was going well until Rosie slipped and fell into the fountain. 

 

“Rosie!” Tanya shrieked. 

 

“I told you this was dangerous!” Rosie shouted. She was sitting up in the fountain, soaked from head to toe. 

 

“Are you hurt?” 

 

“No.” She grumbled.

 

“Then I don’t see the problem.” 

 

“Oh, you don’t see the problem?” Rosie exclaimed. Before Tanya could say anything else, Rosie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the fountain. 

 

“Rosie!” 

 

Rosie giggled at Tanya’s expression. “I can’t believe we’re in France sitting in a fountain in the rain.” 

 

“Hell yeah we are!” Tanya cheered. 

 

The two of them shared a laugh that they felt deeply in their hearts. It made Tanya’s heart grow and burst from the seams. It made Rosie’s heart skip a beat and create its own new rhythm. 

 

Tanya finally stood up once her giggles died down and offered Rosie a hand to pull her up. 

 

Rosie took her hand and pulled Tanya back down again. 

 

“Rosie what are you doing?” 

 

Rosie didn’t give a verbal response. Instead she pressed their lips together for a kiss that left Tanya reeling. She quickly stood up afterwards and got out of the fountain. Tanya was still sitting there, pondering the event. 

 

“Rosie.” 

 

“Are you gonna get out of there? I’m sure we’re on the verge of being banned.” 

 

“I don’t care about that.” Tanya said softly. 

 

Rosie held her hand out and Tanya took it anyway. She stepped out of the fountain. She pulled Rosie close to her by the hand and put her hands on either side of her face. 

 

They were so close that Rosie could feel Tanya’s breath on her lips. “Tanya…” 

 

“Yeah?” Tanya grinned down at her with nothing but adoration. 

 

Rosie wasn’t sure what she had wanted to say but she was filled with so much glee that she just giggled. It made Tanya’s smile grow as she fell into a similar laughing fit. Tanya kept her hands on Rosie’s cheeks and let her head drop to press against Rosie’s. 

 

They stood like that for a long moment laughing in the rain and enjoying each other’s company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our last summer, memories that remain....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya and Rosie spend their time in the grass with flowers and the sun burning as bright as their new love for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was happy we had met, it was the age of no regret...

Tanya was sitting in the grass with her father’s guitar- he never traveled without an instrument- a basket of flowers she picked with Rosie, and Rosie’s head in her lap. 

 

“You’re cute from this angle.” Tanya said with a grin. 

 

“Am I?” Rosie quirked a brow. 

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

“Then do something about it.” Rosie playfully puckered her lips. 

 

Tanya giggled at the expression and leaned down to press her lips to Rosie’s. “You’re so perfect.” She kissed her again. “And so beautiful.” She sat back up again and smiled down at Rosie’s blushing cheeks. 

 

Rosie had giggled during most of that interaction and she was loving every bit of attention Tanya had given her. “How did I get so lucky? I never would’ve imagined I would’ve fallen in love during my summer in Paris.” 

 

“Me too, kid.” Tanya replied. “Especially with a girl.” 

 

“I can’t say the same for that statement. I always considered myself to be a free spirit. Free to love who I want to love. Being who I want to be and just being me.” Rosie looked up at her for a response. She could see the gears turning in Tanya’s head. 

 

“I love that for you.” Tanya beamed. “I never really thought of it that way. I always did what I was supposed to do and somehow all of that feels wrong and now everything feels very right. Sitting here with you in France. It feels like where I’m supposed to be.” 

 

Rosie couldn’t contain her grin. This beautiful girl she was laying on was her soulmate and she was sure of it. She had no regrets with this one. How could a feeling this strong ever lead her astray? She smiled at Tanya as she sat up and moved to face her. She was having the best summer of her entire life and she owed it all to Tanya; the girl who knocked her down, bought her tea, got her into a fountain, held her hand all the time, educated her on the Flower Power movement, she kissed her until she was breathless and Rosie couldn’t be bothered to worry about anything anymore. She was just living for the day and hoping everyday would be filled with Tanya’s gorgeous green eyes. 

 

Tanya’s hands immediately found Rosie’s as the small girl sat up to face her. She couldn’t help it. She was thriving on the electricity Rosie’s touch held. She brushed her thumbs over her knuckles, grinning when Rosie leaned forwards to kiss her, not caring who would see. “I’m falling in love with you too, Rosie.” 

 

“Well, let’s make it official. We can have a little ceremony.” 

 

“Do what? Like a marriage?” 

 

“Kind of.” She nodded. “Like a summer marriage.” 

 

Tanya tilted her head to the side. “You want me to be your summer wife?” 

 

Rosie bit her lip, squinting as she realized Tanya might think she’s actually insane. “You think I’ve gone mad.” 

 

Tanya shook her head. “No, no! I don’t think think you’re mad. Continue. I’m trying to follow along.” 

 

Rosie took in a deep breath. “Just be my official summer girlfriend. Let’s make it real- symbolize it.” 

 

“What do you have in mind?” Tanya inquired. 

 

“You know how to make flower crowns right?” Rosie asked. 

 

“Yeah, that’s why I wanted so many flowers.” Tanya nodded. 

 

“Start working on two of those but keep hearing me out okay?” Once Rosie saw Tanya’s nod she continued sharing her idea. “We’ll make up vows, hold hands, and smile goofily at each other. Then we’ll put the crowns on each other and boom. It’s official.” 

 

Tanya looked up from her work. “And what about the kiss?” 

 

“Oh well we can’t forget that. We’ll kiss after we become summer girlfriend and summer girlfriend.” 

 

“Why flower crowns?” 

 

“Because I can’t afford a ring.” 

 

“I’m worth it.” Tanya teased. 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. “And isn’t it the time of the flower power?” 

 

“Yes, but flower power is more about the war but I suppose we can still wear the crowns.” Tanya informed her. 

 

Rosie nodded. She admired Tanya’s knowledge about the movement. She knew very little about it but Tanya had enlightened her on it. She watched as Tanya made the crowns. She most definitely looked like a ‘flower child’. That was the term Tanya used. She always had some sort of flower on her clothing and today it was flower patches on her jeans. 

 

“Finished!” Tanya cheered. 

 

“Okay. I’ll go first.” Rosie set one of the crowns in her lap and took both of Tanya’s hands in her own. “Tanya, you were the green eyed beauty who knocked me off my feet and stole my heart. If you’re only mine for just a season then I’ll still recall this summer until the end of time. I promise to be yours this season and forever if it happens.” 

 

Rosie took in Tanya’s wide smile and couldn’t help but giggle out of pure joy. Her cheeks were almost as red as Tanya’s lipstick. 

 

Tanya’s nose crinkled when she laughed. It made Rosie’s heart burst. “Rosie, your pretty blue eyes swept me away. I had no choice but to give you my heart. I promise I’ll be yours this whole summer and longer than that if fate allows it.” Tanya had a small outburst of giggles before she could continue. “We’re so young and in love and I admit this sounded a little insane but I’m here for the ride. I would do anything for you and I really mean that.”

 

A gentle silence fell upon them. The wind blew just enough to scatter some flowers around them which caused them both to laugh. 

 

“Let’s do this.” Rosie whispered. She placed the flower crown on Tanya’s head. She kissed the tip of her nose and waited for Tanya to place the crown on her. 

 

Tanya placed it on Rosie and cupped her cheek shortly afterwards. Her thumb went into a dimple in her cheek. “Beautiful.” 

 

“I think we’re official.” 

 

“I think so too.” Tanya agreed. She leaned forwards and kissed Rosie a little different this time. It was much longer, still just as soft, but so much sweeter. When they parted, Tanya pressed her lips to Rosie’s forehead and let her lips linger for a moment as she whispered against her skin. “I’m so in love with you.” 

 

Rosie felt a shiver surge through her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tanya’s waist. “I’ve never been in love before but if this is what it feels like I never want it to stop.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those crazy years, it was the time of the flower-power...


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya and Rosie spend the day inside getting to know each other and sneaking in a kiss or two or several

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We took the chance   
> Like we were dancing our last dance...

“My Mum tries to be cool by saying she likes the same things I do.” Rosie admitted.

 

Tanya giggled. “My mom is totally uncool by saying she hates everything I do.” 

 

Rosie tilted her head to the side out of curiosity. “Like what?” She knew Tanya wasn’t close with her mom but she couldn’t imagine anyone hating anything about Tanya. 

 

Tanya noticed the way Rosie was looking at her. She had never seen someone stare at her through such loving eyes. It made her heart flutter. She had to restrain herself from kissing her again. They barely spoke earlier that morning because they were much more interested in making out than having a real conversation. “Like everything. My friends, my passions, my hobbies, my hair, my clothes, every single thing.” 

 

“Every single thing?” Rosie asked. 

 

“Yes!” Tanya let out a frustrated groan. 

 

Rosie chuckled. She felt the same way about her dad. “Welcome to my relationship with my dad. Parents suck.” 

 

“Only some of them. My dad doesn’t suck.” Tanya nodded. 

 

“You know what? He doesn’t suck! I love your dad. My mum doesn’t suck. Mummy’s the best! She’s quirky and weird, and she tries to like what I like.” Rosie exclaimed. 

 

“My dad and I have always been one in the same. I liked things because he liked them and if I didn’t then we would find something else to enjoy together.” Tanya smiled fondly at that thought. 

 

“You’re so cute when you’re smiling.” Rosie said softly. 

 

“You’re so cute when you think I’m cute.” Tanya winked. 

 

Rosie blushed. “You think I’m cute?” 

 

“Of course I do.” Tanya replied. She noticed Rosie inching closer and closer and as badly as she wanted what Rosie was about to do they had to do something other than kiss all day. 

 

Rosie had made her way into Tanya’s personal space. She placed her hand on her cheek. She had planned on kissing her but she thought about all the adventures they could go on instead of kissing until the sun went down. Which is exactly what they had done the day before. 

 

Tanya noticed Rosie’s action wasn’t what she thought it was going to be. “Rosie! Why aren’t you kissing me?” Tanya mentally scolded herself for wanting to kiss after making up her mind that she would rather spend time with Rosie outside of the suite. 

 

“We kissed so much this morning. Don’t worry I’ll never get tired of it but we spent the whole afternoon kissing yesterday and think about everything we could do instead. We could make memories.” Rosie gasped out of the sheer excitement of her own statement. “We could see more of Paris. We could do so many things. I want to walk along the seine. I heard it’s gorgeous. I want to go shopping. I want to take more pictures.” 

 

“I can’t believe you don’t want to kiss me.” Tanya pouted. She was only teasing. She wanted to do everything Rosie had said. 

 

Rosie knew she was teasing so she shoved Tanya’s shoulder. Both of them laughed. “We can wear our flower crowns.” 

 

“We wore them yesterday too. They can be enjoyed inside and out-“

 

Rosie cut her off. “We could go skinny dipping!”

 

Tanya caught her eye as soon as the words left her mouth. “Now you’ve intrigued me. Where would we go?” 

 

“There’s this beach my family went to when I was a kid and it’s secluded and if we go tonight-“ 

 

Tanya gasped. “Are you implying we sneak out?” 

 

“Or you could just sleepover and we’ll go. My Aunt won’t be home tonight.” 

 

“Sneaking out sounds more fun.” 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. “What is it with you and doing bad things?” 

 

“It’s not even bad! Just because  _ you _ are afraid of it doesn’t mean it’s bad.” 

 

Rosie decided to tease. “But I like bad girls.” 

 

“Then it’s very, very bad.” 

 

Rosie laughed. “Yeah, okay.” She shook her head. 

 

Tanya looked around the room. They were in the room Rosie was staying in at her Aunt’s home. It wasn’t very Rosie but hints of it showed she stayed there. It made her wonder what Rosie’s room at her own house was like. “What’s your bedroom like?” 

 

“At home? Well, I’m the only one who doesn’t have to share a room. I have my bed against the window so I can wake up to the sunlight.” 

 

“What colors are in your room?” Tanya asked as she shifted to stretch her legs over Rosie’s lap. 

 

“My walls are orange. My curtains are teal and my bed is teal.” Rosie was confused as to why Tanya was asking but she found it endearing that she wanted to know something so personal. She really did love her. 

 

“What about pictures? Posters?” 

 

“I have some artwork. Family photos, maybe I’ll put up a photo of you when I get back.” She kissed Tanya’s nose and giggled. “The artwork is my Mum’s. She used to paint a lot. She still does but not like she used to.” 

 

Tanya nodded and made a mental note of it. “Everything sounds so cute and very Rosie. I wish I could see it.” 

 

Rosie blushed. “What about your room?” 

 

“Well, my walls are purple. Not the vibrant purple I wanted but a pastel purple. I had to compromise with my mom. The curtains are white and basic like everything else. I’ve got pictures with pops of red. Oh and I have tons of posters.” 

 

“Ooh! Of who?” 

 

“Ruby Sheridan.” Tanya grinned. She had loved Ruby since she was a little kid. Ruby was her dad’s favorite artist and hers as well. “I love her. I want to meet her someday. She’s so amazing.” 

 

“Ruby Sheridan? The one with the long hair and the deep voice?” Rosie tilted her head to the side. “Oh, well that explains why you love red nails and lipstick.” 

 

“Those are signature for Ruby. I wanted to be just like her when I was little.” 

 

“A superstar?” 

 

“Oh yeah. I’m born to be a rock chic supremo just like Ruby.” Tanya nodded. 

 

“Maybe you’ll meet her someday. Maybe you’ll even open for her someday or start a band.” 

 

“A band?” 

 

“Yeah, why not? Look, if you’re gonna do the rockstar thing why do it alone? Wouldn’t you rather have someone by your side?” 

 

Tanya paused for a moment. “I’ve thought about it before. My dad is in a band.” Her father often talked about his college days with his band. They never made it big but that didn’t stop them from having the time of their lives on stage. Some of Tanya’s favorite memories were of her dad performing while she sat in her mother’s lap and watched in awe. “Actually, yes. I think I would rather be in a band. I mean the grease paint, the stage lights, the crowd cheering!” Tanya got more and more excited as she continued. 

 

Rosie was having a ball watching Tanya’s energy rev up. She hadn’t seen Tanya smile like that before. She could see the stars in her eyes. “So you’re starting a band?” 

 

“Well, yes but I don’t exactly have any friends to start a band with. None of my friends back home enjoy music as much as I do.” She frowned. 

 

“I’ll be in your band.” 

 

Tanya laughed. 

 

“I’m fucking serious! I’ll be in your band!” 

 

“I didn’t think you liked singing and dancing.” Tanya chuckled. 

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. Just give me a chance.” 

 

“Show me what you’ve got.” Tanya shrugged. 

 

“Follow me.” Rosie took Tanya’s hand and pulled her away before Tanya could even protest. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see.” Rosie pulled her along as they went down a set of stairs and made it to a piano. Rosie sat down and played a few notes to test it out. 

 

“You play?” 

 

“Of course I play!” She said as if Tanya was already supposed to know this. She played a fun little tune and sang along with it. 

 

_ “If you change your mind. I’m the first in line. Honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on me.”  _

 

Tanya was impressed. Rosie’s voice was so light and fun and she was craving it as the song played on. 

 

_ “If you’re all alone when the pretty birds have flown, honey I’m still free, take a chance on me.”  _

 

Tanya watched as Rosie became more and more animated as she sang. 

 

_ “We can go dancing, we can go walking. As long as we’re together..” _

 

Tanya giggled as Rosie gave her the cutest looks in between lines. “You’re so cute.” She sat down next to her. 

 

Rosie shushed her.  _ “Cause you know I’ve got, so much that I wanna do when I dream I’m alone with you it’s magic.” _

 

Tanya wrapped her arm around Rosie’s waist and stopped her from playing. “You’ve proved your point. You can be in the band.” 

 

Rosie stopped playing and turned to wrap her arms around Tanya’s neck. She squealed excitedly and laughed. “I’m in the band!” 

 

Tanya laughed. “It was your idea, baby. I don’t see why I ever doubted you.” 

 

“All you needed was to take a chance on me.” Rosie teased. She turned so she could keep her arms wrapped around Tanya. She let her head drop to her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to her neck. 

 

Tanya felt a shiver go through her body from the light kiss. She smiled down at the girl holding onto her. “I’ve taken a lot of chances on you and now look at where we are.” Her hands were resting low on Rosie’s back. Her thumbs traced circles into the backs of her hips. 

 

Rosie lifted her head up. “Did you call me ‘baby’?” 

 

“I did. I hope that’s alright with you.” 

 

“Of course it is.” Rosie managed to maneuver herself even closer to Tanya. She was now in her lap with her legs wrapped around Tanya’s waist. 

 

Tanya took in the new position and pressed her lips to Rosie’s forehead. Her lips brushed over her skin with each word she spoke. “I’m not sure how you’ve managed to get us in this position on a piano bench but I can’t say I’m mad at it.” 

 

“Call me ‘baby’ again.” 

 

Tanya chuckled. “Well,  _ baby.  _ I don’t think going out is happening in the near future. I wanted to take you on an adventure today, baby girl. Maybe to see the seine.” Tanya was throwing in every nickname she could think of. “But I guess we’ll have to wait until tonight to explore babe.” 

 

Rosie had turned so red even the tips of her ears were burning. “You’re going to kill me with that.” 

 

“At least stay alive until we go skinny dipping.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can still recall our last summer   
> I still see it all..


End file.
